


Of You, I'm Sure

by alisha_mendelsohn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Daisy/Sousa, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_mendelsohn/pseuds/alisha_mendelsohn
Summary: I just wanted to say that the initial idea of this fic was inspired after watching Elizabeth's livestream of AoS 7.09 with the cast, seeing Enver in glasses! :p
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Of You, I'm Sure

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that the initial idea of this fic was inspired after watching Elizabeth's livestream of AoS 7.09 with the cast, seeing Enver in glasses! :p

The rain was a soft patter against the windows as day turned to evening and soon into night; despite the heavy downpour, Daniel found the sound quite comforting, it was one of the few constant things that would never change no matter how many years went by - and though he had found himself getting used to all the differences that each decade brought about, sometimes just knowing that the seasons were still pretty much the same, the sunrises and the sunsets, the stars and the moon in the night sky, they helped remind him that though he wasn’t where he used to be, there were things he could count on always being… the way they were. As the soft chimes of the clock by his bedside alerted him to the time, Daniel paused in the midst of his work to remove his glasses for a moment and sigh, closing his eyes. It had been a long day and he was glad to have moved to the bedroom after he’d had dinner to finish looking over the last batch of files that had been sent over - one thing that he soon learned was that being in charge of everything that happened in S.H.I.E.L.D. meant a  _ lot  _ of paperwork - not that he minded of course, but when he glanced over and saw that it was already 9 o’clock, he couldn’t help but smile. 

As if almost on schedule, Daniel heard the sound of the front door to the house opening and within seconds he heard a familiar voice call out, “Honey! I’m home!” 

“In here Daisy.” He replied, chuckling at Daisy’s dramatic entrance, wearing his glasses once more.

It had been far too long since they’d seen each other last; a month apart was more than enough for Daniel and he knew that Daisy felt the same, but he also knew that the two of them were doing the best that they could with the long distance aspect of their relationship - after the entire team had managed to stop the Chronicoms once and for all, defeating Sybil, Nathaniel and being able to reset the timeline to what it once was - albeit with a few changes - Daisy had ultimately decided that she wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps and take over leading Afterlife, while at the same time, choosing to build a life with the man she loved; and though it hadn’t been easy at first to balance everything, together they had found a way to make it work.

“Well  _ hello _ there…” Daisy’s voice from the doorway sounded sultry at first but then trailed off as she took in the sight in front of her, “Director?” 

Daniel looked up to see her standing at the threshold of their room, staring at him with a slight tilt of her head. “Hey sweetheart, I’m almost done. How was your day?” He said with a smile.

“Fine. Yeah… fine.” Daisy repeated as she walked over to where he sat on the bed, never taking her eyes off of him. 

If there was any indication on his part as to him knowing why she seemed to be acting strangely, Daniel didn’t show it. 

“You have glasses.” She blurted out after a minute. “When did you get glasses? How long has it been since we saw each other that I didn’t know you had glasses?” 

“Hm?” He glanced up from the file in his hands and saw something flicker in her eyes, something he had seen many times already, and he tried not to let his smirk show, “Oh, these? It’s been a while I think.” He replied, almost nonchalantly. 

“You look sexy.” There were some things that certainly stayed the same no matter how much time passed; Daisy’s habit of saying out loud whatever she was thinking when she was around Daniel being one of those things. “I mean, you look cute!” She hastily said, trying not to let her blush show but it was too late.

“Sexy and cute huh?” Daniel turned his attention to the woman in front of him, “I’ll take it.” He grinned.

“Oh come on, you caught me off guard is all.” Daisy said as she swatted his arm, knowing that he obviously had done this on purpose, it had taken her a few minutes to figure it out but of course he had. 

“Well then I’d say I was pretty successful wouldn’t you?” He leaned over to kiss her.

“Mmm… let me go get changed first, I’m coming straight to bed.” She told him, pulling away even though she knew she could have stayed there… indefinitely.

“Alright, I’ll be done with this in the meantime.” Daniel gestured to the pile of folders on the bed beside him, “Did you already eat?” He asked her as she walked to the bathroom.

“Yeah, May and Yo-Yo wanted us to have a small dinner, just the three of us before I left.” Daisy answered, “One whole week away from them equals a dinner party at the very least.”

“Oh really? And what about when you have time away for more than that?” Daniel knew that the time off they had to be together wasn’t always a lot, but when they did have a chance, instead of spending it at Afterlife together or at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, they met in the middle, at their apartment which they’d bought not too long ago. 

“Don’t quote me on this but I’m pretty sure both of them would probably come with me here to say goodbye.” 

“It would be nice to see Melinda and Elena again.” 

“Well… next time you have some days off, you are coming over right?”

“Of course, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Just then, Daisy reappeared having changed into much more comfortable clothes, and got into bed, laying her head down on Daniel’s lap as she always did; he didn’t need to be looking at her to know that she was finally relaxed, but now that she was home, he left all the S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork aside and bent down to kiss her a second time. He was all hers now.

“So how was work?” Daisy asked, interlocking her fingers in his as they sat in a peaceful silence, listening to the rain. 

“Good, busy as usual, but we’re making good progress.” 

“With the new recruits?” 

“That and some new developments that Deke’s been working on.” 

Deke had taken over the Science Division once Fitz and Simmons decided it was time for them to move on to the next chapter in their lives; they’d bought a cottage in Scotland and relocated there once the dust had finally settled. Christmas was always an annual reunion for everyone to meet up and spend the holidays with them. And working side by side with Daniel, Deke had managed to create a whole new R&D Division for S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Hmm… I’m glad to hear that.”

“What about you? How are things at Afterlife?” 

“Things are great, I’ve been busy but not as busy as I thought I would be, if that makes sense? I guess having May and Yo-Yo with me has helped a lot.” 

The two of them fell into their same pattern of talking to each other and catching up about work related topics first and foremost before anything else; still, Daniel could tell that there was something on Daisy’s mind, and he had a feeling it was more than just their banter from when she’d come home. He said nothing as he moved his free hand to caress her hair, not really thinking about anything in particular as he listened to her talk about the new Inhumans they had helped through Terrigenesis; Daniel knew that when the time was right, she would tell him. 

“… and this was just in the last ten days, so yeah… I guess things are finally settled more or less.” Daisy finished telling Daniel about the new training that she had implemented.

“It sounds like that to me.” 

He and Daisy always made it a point to discuss work because together, they were hoping to create a safe environment for all Inhumans to have control over their powers and have the option to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. if they ever chose to join. The need for the Secret Warriors had long since passed, things were much more peaceful now, but both Daniel and Daisy were well aware of the possibility that that could change at any time, and if it did then they would be ready. 

In the meantime, now that Daisy had fallen silent, Daniel looked down to see if she had fallen asleep on his lap, but saw that she was quietly studying him… taking in the details of his face, the way his eyes looked behind those glasses, the grey on the sides of his hair, the curve of his lips… she was deep in thought about something.

“Do you remember the first day we met?” She started to say, her voice soft but not quite a whisper. “I was wearing glasses too.” 

“I do remember that. Almost as if it happened yesterday.” He replied. That memory was never far from his mind.

Daisy sat up, resting her head against her elbow as she looked up into his eyes. “I wonder, what do you think I’d look like with these glasses of yours.” 

“Why don’t you try them on and see for yourself?” Daniel said as he removed them and placed them over Daisy’s eyes. 

“Well?”

“You look beautiful, just like you did that day you were in my office.” 

“Is  _ that _ what you were thinking when we met?”

For a moment, Daniel wondered if this was what Daisy had been thinking about, before he spoke, “Pretty much; I mean, that was before you said that you were with the CIA and then a little while after that, I remember something about getting locked up…?” 

“In my defense, I was trying to keep you safe, and out of the whole situation. Plus I was there to help Coulson and Simmons… but yeah, sorry about that.” Daisy remembered everything just as vividly as Daniel did.

“It’s all in the past, and you’ve already apologized.” He was watching her closely now, “Besides, you did also save my life on the train remember?” 

“Do you regret that?” And there it was. The question that had been on Daisy’s mind. “I mean, do you regret, y’know… getting dragged into everything with the rest of the team? Getting pulled from your timeline… from…”

“Dying?” He finished her unspoken word. 

She turned away from his gaze as she nodded, sighing deeply and chewed on her lip. Daniel didn’t have to ask why she was thinking about this, he knew that no matter how many years had passed, everything that they had all been through still affected her. It affected him too… just maybe a little differently. 

“I don't think anyone would ever regret getting a second chance at life.” He mused out loud, “And if you meant the part about getting involved with the team and the fight against time traveling alien… sentient… beings…who were trying to take over the world for themselves? Then no. I don't regret that either. I wouldn't have done anything differently.”

“Really? Why?” At his words, Daisy looked to him, with a mixture of surprise and confusion. 

“Okay, maybe I would have changed a few things, namely that one time there was the crazy guy who I would have very much liked to punch in the face if I had known what he was going to do…” Daniel explained, “but not everything that I went through; because without that… I wouldn't have met this strong and beautiful and powerful woman who changed my life in ways I didn't think was even possible. Every day that I've spent since that night in 1955 when I was pulled from my time, I've seen her fight against all odds, like that day in the barn… when things seemed almost hopeless… when I didn’t know how we were going to get out of there, she surprised me with the smallest of things, a piece of glass embedded inside her hand… despite everything she had been through, she still wasn’t about to give up. It gave me a chance to fight too. And whichever decade we jumped to, she was just as resilient and brave, even when things got bad, and I know they did… more than I may ever understand or know… but that didn’t stop her. She’s a little stubborn sometimes, but it made me fall even more in love with her. And somewhere between the years, I realized that she felt the same way too and the day I asked her to marry me was one of the best days of my life.” He paused for a moment, just long enough to take both of Daisy’s hands in his, pressing his lips to them, “So no, I don’t regret anything, because I wouldn’t have you in my life otherwise.” 

“I… I’m not that strong.” Daisy said softly, knowing all too well that her eyes were a little wet, “There’s probably some other Inhuman out there stronger than me.” She mumbled as she leaned into his arms. 

“Even if there is, I don’t think they’d stand a chance against you.” Daniel said with a light chuckle; they both knew that he hadn’t been talking about her powers when he’d said what he had.

“There was a whole Royal family on the moon or something…” A vague memory resurfaced as she thought about it, “They might’ve moved to Hawaii though.” 

“Whether the moon or Hawaii, I’ll go wherever you go, Mrs. Johnson.” 

“I will hold you to that, Director Johnson.” 

It had been one of the most easiest of answers that Daniel had had to figure out; coming back to a time where people knew his face from the history books would have proved tricky, except for the fact that a simple enough explanation of him being distantly related to SSR Agent Daniel Sousa, combined with him taking Daisy’s name after marriage meant that he was now Daniel Johnson, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. to the world and to his loved ones. The rain had slowed to a soft drizzle by then, and Daisy rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder as the two of them lay in silence for a while; her hand in his was on his chest, where she could hear his heartbeat…

“Would you read to me?” She asked him suddenly.

“Uh… sure. What did you have in mind?” Their book collection was on the other side of the room and Daniel had a feeling that she wasn’t about to move any time soon.

“Whatever papers you were reading earlier, from work.” Daisy said, “I’m happy to help.” 

“As a matter of fact, these are the results from the Academy that I was going over…” 

“It’s perfect.” 

A deep laugh rumbled through his chest as Daniel grabbed a folder and started to read, knowing that Daisy was listening at first, since she occasionally commented on something or the other… but less than a quarter of an hour into reading, he knew that Daisy had finally fallen asleep. As quietly as possible, he reached over to turn off the lamp before gently removing the glasses that she’d forgotten to take off and closed his eyes, falling asleep next to his wife. 


End file.
